


来个吻别吧

by wyeth0206



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyeth0206/pseuds/wyeth0206





	来个吻别吧

医生听到门外的喧闹时，正在和李斯特督查讨论他们手上的新案子，摩斯坦白葡萄酒的味道还未从舌尖淡去。  
房门被大力推开，跟着传来女侍焦急的声音：“抱歉，李斯特先生，我已经和这位先生解释过，不能随便打扰——”  
“可我不是随便打扰的那种人，亲爱的。”来人气焰嚣张，一如既往，黑色的风衣挂满了雨珠，皮鞋上的泥渍被主人随心所欲的蹭在干净柔软的地毯上，帽檐下的双眼透着过分热情的光彩。  
“啊，这不是我们亲爱的督查先生！我听说这个时节的酒店里会供应非常美味的生牡蛎，喔，还有葡萄酒。”他轻快的走到他们中间，毫不客气拿走华生医生手中的酒杯，一饮而尽。  
李斯特或许是习惯了，他什么都没说，拿起帽子和医生告别，“我们明天再继续讨论好了。”然后安慰着那位尽职的女侍一起朝外走去，并体贴的带上门。  
“噢，我似乎打扰到你们了。”来人嘟哝着取下帽子，一头柔软的卷曲黑发让他看起来像一只才睡醒的猫，少许雨水打湿了他的领口，他浑不在意的看着近在咫尺的医生，眼睛明亮，透着莫名的欢愉，“但是我有非常要紧的事跟你说。”  
“……福尔摩斯。”华生淡淡叫出他的名字，“你怎么会过来？你不会忘记了我是因为我们的案子才特意到诺里奇来的。”他顿了顿，夺过他还欲斟满的酒杯，盯着他的黑眼圈，眉头深深皱起，“你几天没睡觉了？”  
“这不是问题，华生。”大侦探轻描淡写的避开这个话题，“能再给我点吗？就一杯，我快渴死了，我的喉咙在燃烧，我简直说不出话来，像个可怜的迷路在广袤沙漠的旅人，我只求一杯就好。”  
“一滴都不行。”医生毫不留情的拒绝，“你需要枕头，温水，或许还有一点安眠药。你是不是又偷喝了我手术用的药剂？鸦片？还是可卡因？”他边说着眉头几乎打结，一把拉过只顾盯着酒瓶的侦探，鼻尖兀的凑近，敏锐如野生动物试图嗅探出任何一点异常。  
福尔摩斯忽然整个人啰嗦着躲开，在雨里不晓得泡了多久的皮鞋发出可笑的嘎吱声。  
“不不不，好吧，我不喝，我真的——”他无意识的晃动着腿，换上了思索的面孔，再次抬头时正好和华生的专注的目光对上，又低下头，断断续续的组织语言，“求你了，亲爱的华生，别，别打断我，有件事我必须要立刻告诉你。”  
华生叹口气，眼里飘过一丝严厉，“先把外套脱下来，全湿透了。”  
“好的，当然。”侦探听话的脱掉湿淋淋的风衣，医生接过一看，发现这就是他上星期莫名失踪的那件，而始作俑者却狡辩是楼下哈德森太太打扫卫生时偷拿了。这件他才穿不久的衣服被雨水泡的不成形，背后还破了个大洞，天知道是福尔摩斯和人打架了还是被某个生气的妓女给故意划破的。他懒得深究，尤其是从衣袋里搜出一小瓶医用麻醉剂后。  
在华生把衣服搜了个底朝天并随手扔到地上的过程中，福尔摩斯的眼睛贴在他身上，一直一言不发。  
“好吧，福尔摩斯，我相信你特意半夜从伦敦赶来肯定是有重要的事，说吧。不过你得把那身湿乎乎的衣服给换掉，我记得我似乎有带一套多的，啊，在这里。”他从箱子里翻出衬衣和长裤，“裤子对你而言有点长了，不过，你显然是不会在意的对吧。吃过东西吗？”  
“没有，但我一点也不饿。”  
华生见怪不怪的哼了一声，把衣服放在沙发上，走进盥洗室，开始熟练的放洗澡水，谁料一转身，和紧紧跟上来的侦探撞个满怀。  
华生瞪了他一眼，绕开他走回客厅，坐在沙发上，手边放着还没来及看的报纸。  
“为什么不说话？”  
福尔摩斯站在对面沙发的一边，双手插在裤袋里，小心翼翼的看了他一眼，“实际上，我是来道别的。”  
“道别？”华生展开的报纸掉了一半，露出他疑惑的脸，“道——别？”他重复了一遍，注意力再次回到报纸上。  
“所以呢？”  
仿佛有了底气一样，福尔摩斯恢复了他一贯的滔滔不绝。  
“我打算离开伦敦，回乡下老家，那栋老宅可能需要修缮好一阵子，光是老鼠都快成灾了。或者，轻松点的话，干脆搬到迈克罗夫特那儿，反正那里空房间多得是，门口能钓鱼，秋天的时候我喜欢去几里地外的林子里打猎，狐狸啊各种各样的，鹿现在倒是不多见了。我有跟你说过我十二岁的时候打到过一只豪猪吗？”  
“……豪猪。”  
“对极了，那简直是个奇迹！我正在摆弄猎枪，它就忽然冲了过来，然后我就扣动扳机，准确无误的击中它的肚子。”  
华生点点头，翻开另一页。  
“呃，刚刚说到哪儿，对了，搬走。我已经收拾好了所有行李，这几天你不在家的时候我就在干这事，真是精力充沛到我自己都觉得不可思议。房东太太说会想念我，当然我知道这个女人心里欢快的在跳舞。”  
“所以你有三天没睡觉了。”医生总结。  
“只有专注才有效率，我亲爱的华生。我还给你写了一封保准会让你感动到痛哭流涕的离别信，就放在我们共同的保险箱里面，密码依旧是你的——呃，我的生日。”  
“我现在就开始感动了。”  
“那是当然的。我打算以后也不接案子了，专注写书，然后大卖特卖，赚个盆满钵满后就隐居，只是还在思考到时候究竟是研究植物学还是动物学？”  
“很不错的规划。”  
福尔摩斯兴奋的在屋内踱步，“我也这么觉得。”  
华生在这时放下报纸，淡的如同琉璃的眼睛注视他，“你想说的就是这些吗？”  
侦探停了下来，思索了好一会儿，点头。  
“没错，就这个。道别。”  
“你大可不必专程过来一趟，正如你所言，你给我留了封感人肺腑的离别信。”  
“对，信。不止这个，还有我们打赌的赌金，房租，加在一起有不少呢，所以我才一起放在保险柜里。”  
“这一点我非常感谢，福尔摩斯先生。”华生站起来，“所以，要道别？”  
福尔摩斯停下他神经质的踱步，忽然拿过那顶湿淋淋的帽子，朝门径直走去。几步的距离很快就缩短到没有，他握住门把手，却怎么也无法用力。  
“需要我帮你开门吗？”  
“华生——”他回过头看向医生时，脸上有着一丝刻意的微笑，“你和玛丽真的没有在一起了吗？”  
医生一动不动，淡淡的浅蓝色眼珠动了动。  
“你明明知道的。”  
“那个特意追求你的法国姑娘呢？”  
“她已经有了未婚夫。”  
“和我们那儿隔了三条街的开药店的老板娘呢？”  
“她只是在开玩笑。”  
“噢，”侦探下意识咬住唇，“我替你感到难过，华生。”  
“我也是。”医生耸耸肩，冲他慢慢走过去。“出于多年情分的考虑，只是个道别过分仓促了吧？”  
福尔摩斯近距离瞧着医生略微削瘦的脸颊，眼睛像透明的琉璃，哪怕在温暖的灯光下，也能从中看出属于伦敦雨夜的阴郁来。  
“当然了。”福尔摩斯张开手臂和他拥抱在一起，讨厌的华生比他更高一些，他不得不踮起脚尖才不至于被宽厚的肩膀压住鼻子。  
“只是拥抱也太可怜了。”医生的胸膛震动着，令人着迷的节奏令他的声音听起来像海妖的歌声，“来个吻别吧，福尔摩斯，你值得这个。”  
喔，那是当然的。侦探只需要微微别过脸就能在医生薄薄的肌肤上印下一个吻，可华生却抢先一步，削瘦的脸颊擦过他的唇，如琉璃般透明却阴郁的眼睛看了过来，将他钉在原地，无法动弹，下一秒，冷淡的唇就此落下。  
被压在门板和医生之间的福尔摩斯一时间甚至无法思考。他喉咙深处发出一声低沉的喘息，紧紧握住门把的手用力到扭曲，唯一空余的手无措的抓住对方的衣襟，颤抖又无辜。  
仿佛环在腰上的手臂还不够有力，仿佛压在他唇上的冷淡的淡色的嘴唇不够浓烈，医生微微退开，只给他可怜兮兮的一秒时间的宽裕，再次吻下，这次不再是别离，只有掠夺。  
当他终于打算给予宽恕时，侦探唯有攀着他的肩才没有跌坐在地上。  
“你当然可以道别，然后离开我的人生，就像你从来没有出现过。”医生在他的耳边呓语，带着一丝无需隐藏的咬牙切齿。“和伟大的侦探福尔摩斯分道扬镳应该是我人生顶峰才对，你这个疯子！可你究竟有什么资格在搅乱我的一切后还心安理得的去钓鱼打猎？！”  
华生猛地掐住他的下巴，和他躲避的眼睛对视，“你是个自私自利，愚蠢到不可思议的混球，福尔摩斯，你的下半生不值得你理想中的生活，或许我们应该就这个原因好好的谈谈，之后再来讨论你的退休生活怎么样？”  
和平日里迥然不同的医生让福尔摩斯受到惊吓般缩了缩肩膀，一个称呼不经大脑的叫出口。  
“约翰……”  
“你以为你叫出我的名字，写一封冗长满篇狗屁的信，我就会任由你一次次试探我的底线，然后毫无芥蒂的满足你的所有要求？”  
“我，我，你知道的，我只是在尊重我们之间的关系。”  
“关系？？什么关系？”  
“——同事？”  
“有趣。”医生退开半步，出其不意的撩开他松垮垮的衣领，“你来之前洗澡了对吧，那瓶玫瑰盐浴，我闻到了。看来你知道会发生什么，所以你认为那也是同事之间会发生的事吗？”  
福尔摩斯精于诡辩的口才瞬间失灵，这时，医生的手越过他，轻巧的锁上门。  
“一旦发现无法面对，就想着逃跑。你在面对案子的时候可没这么窝囊。”  
“约翰，那是，我们都喝醉了。”  
“你醉了，我可没有。”华生往卧室方向走了几步，回头看了他一眼，“你没有资格跟我提道别。”  
“华生，你在犯傻。”  
“我是个赌徒，你难道忘记了？”医生推开门，扣了扣手指，“所以，你来吗？”

THE END

拉灯小剧场1  
“你穿了我的内裤？！”  
“难怪我觉得有点紧。”  
“……”谁让你的pp那么大。

拉灯小剧场2  
“你究竟几天没吃东西了？”  
“大概，三天？”  
“你非常需要去看医生。”  
“我正在看呢。”


End file.
